


questions from a qualitative exam for lovers

by eggsaladstain



Series: A Song for My Ships [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), The 100 (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsaladstain/pseuds/eggsaladstain
Summary: have you ever loved someone?





	

let’s begin:

have you ever seen someone  
who shined so bright you  
had to close your eyes?

( _yes_.)

have you ever met someone  
whose laugh made you whole  
deep down in the very pit  
of your soul?

( _yes_.)

now, when she  
saw you, did she  
smile?

( _she did_.)

and you,  
did you smile  
back?

( _a bit_.)

let’s continue:

have you ever known someone  
so radiant it hurt, that when you  
stood in their presence,  
you burned?

( _yes_.)

and how did it feel  
when you first kissed?

( _it felt real_.)

did you love her?

( _yes_.)

are you sure?

( _yes_.)

in that case:

have you ever loved someone  
who carved her hopes down  
in stone, and inspired you  
to have dreams of your own

have you ever loved someone  
through the dark and the cold,  
felt their heartbeat,  
called it home

someone who was your  
present, your future, and  
your past, for all your days  
until your last

let me repeat the question:

have you ever loved  
someone like that?

( _yes, and she_  
_loved me back_.)


End file.
